User talk:Esteban Colberto
Talk Archive '06 *Talk Archive January '07 *Talk Archive February '07 *Talk Archive March '07 *Talk Archive April '07 *Talk Archive May '07 *Talk Archive June '07 __TOC__ TALK TO ME What Do You Think? I have been feeling some nostalgia toward this place, and the need to potentially waste hours in unpaid, unappreciated, and fairly pointless pursuit of truthiness. But I'm not sure I can do it without my old writing partner. It would be like Woodward without Bernstein. By which I guess I mean lots of sucking up to those in power, and offering too many self-important, borderline delusional justifications for what a tired old hack I've become. Or probably I just mean that I miss you and think it might be fun to spend some time around here, if you're up for it. I'm posting here in hopes you'll get an email telling you there's life on planet Wikiality, but if I don't hear from you I'll check in on the myface. xoxo and happy 2010! --thisniss 01:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Support Me Dear Esteban Colberto, As you should know, the 2008 truthiness awards recently ended, and I won "Writer of the year". Now, The liberal media led by User:Atenea Del Sol has filed suit against my victory in a Bush V Gore style recount. If you believe in democracy, Truthiness, and Stephen Colbert, then you will support me. Tell me you support me on my talk page if you are on Stephen's side. Sincerely... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Message From Landover Baptist Church Remember the victims of Matthew Sheppard! hi wow, kismet ~ we're both here at the same time! I just dropped by to deliver this. anyway, hope your 2008 is off to a good start! xo--thisniss 19:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC) SAT If you have time, since you're still in school, would you mind taking a look at SAT and fixing it up for me? I can't seem to remember the scores very well...thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Bumperstickers I totally forgot about that! Do you think we should? I started a page for posters, and I have a template for t-shirts, we can always do something else closer to the election. Go for it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Cool, whatcha got so far? Maybe we can do a Stephen 4 prez portal (a la obama.com or something) --Not MC Esteban™ 20:58, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not much, I have the link to the "make a poster page" on current events, and the template for the tshirt might need a little more work...let me find it...check changes for the exact name...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:04, 17 October 2007 (UTC) You Are America! You totally read my mind!!! Thank you for fixing the firefighters sign! I think the article could still use some more work, and prolly some better layout/visuals, so if you can give it some attention, I know it would help. By the way, I am actually a little curious about the red ink/China thing. When I was at the bookstore, there seemed to be two very different "reds" in the stacks - one very bright, and the other much darker. I wondered whether this was accidental or a play on the whole lead poisoning thing. I got the one that looked more poisonous, though - in honor of Stephen's favorite childhood toy. haha. --thisniss 01:38, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I was so excited I grabbed it without even looking at it. Anyway, yeah, I think I Am America is doing alright. I'm going to be recording an entry for the videobook pretty soon. :P~ Anyway, good to hear from ya; I hope things are going well! --Not MC Esteban™ 19:51, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I forgot! Holy crap! I forgot! Thank you for reminding me! May your balls always be American!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I am on West Coast time, so I wasn't able to see who "won" against Stephen, FYI, that is so not fair. Rob Marshall directed Chicago; Jimmy didn't have a chance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Image:John-McClain.jpg During the vandalism this morning I accidentally deleted your image instead of reverting a porn upload... I hope you have a back-up saved on your computer or something. I'm really really sorry about that. --GlennBecksATool 10:51, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::No big deal, I did back that one up anyway. Thanks for fixing it! --Not MC Esteban™ 02:07, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Willard Smith First off, awesome gif. I do, however, wonder if "fair use" covers what we do here? I know parody does, but "fair use" is what newspapers use for information &etc. We aren't trying to give any facts here, unless you're trying to tell me something....! BTW, it seems someone is spreading a rumour about saying "fair use" instead of "parody". Have you heard this too?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:47, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, parody usage falls under the umbrella term of fair use, which also protects newspapers, academics, etc., although there are some who would like to see this provision of fair use eradicated. If you to know more, I recommend this excellent comic, if you've time. --Not MC Esteban™ 21:49, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::You use Duke as a source for legal issues!? (LOL) Anyway, my sources tell me that parody is parody, and a much better umbrella to cover our asses with, especially since we are a parody site. Oh well, neither of us are lawyers, right? Unless you are in contact with one! (As long as they are not from Duke LOL) Regardless, the gif is very cool, hippity-hop cool.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:54, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::Fine, but I'm right. Parody is simply a "fair use" of copyrighted content. The terms are basically the same, so it's really just an argument of nomenclature, and therefore semantic. In addition, the point is probably moot, as I believe we cover our asses more than enough, and are at best, the tiniest blip on anyone's radar screen. But, writing the phrase fair use makes me feel good, as I strongly believe in fair use principles (which of course, include parody). :::But anyway, no, I don't know any intellectual property lawyers, but I know plenty of academics who have extensive knowledge in the field. In addition, I have had a fair amount of education in the subject myself. Take it or leave it... --Not MC Esteban™ 22:32, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enough (LOL) I just don't want to be inconsistent. I will continue to use "parody". Just out of curiosity, has anyone been contacting you regarding using "fair use" (as opposed to "parody use")??? Some "anonymous" user asked me about it the other day, and when I saw your jiggy gif, I wondered if you weren't also contacted. ::Speaking of which, did you see what one of our Wikinazis did?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:13, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::::No, noone has contacted me, but I'd be interested to see it. And yes, I did see the wikinazi, hah. I bet Pro-Lick got a kick outta that. I have some nebulous plans for wikinazi and wikipedia, but nothing concrete yet. Anyway, I saw I, Robot last night, hence the jiggyness. :P --Not MC Esteban™ 23:34, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::You know? I'd like to show you, but I can't remember where it went! It was on my talk page, but somehow got disappeared! LOL. Must have been a wikia staff member, since even a quick search in main pages (then another search in talk pages) for "fair" (a word used by this "anonymous" person) yields nothing new...c'est la vie. I did find some interesting old conversations, though, lol. BTW, I saw "Ali" and was disappointed when he made "Hitch" right afterward, hence the starting of the page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:21, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Bear Hunter & The YouTube Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:15, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry Cards First off, you're one sick f (using Thomas Kincade and Anne Geddes!?). Secondly, do you have any cards for Jews who want to apologize to Stephen, now that he can celebrate (for lack of a better word) Rosh Hoshana?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure I can come up with something. Should we make just a general place for cards do you think, i.e. Wikiality.com Greetings? ::I never thought of that. It may prevent mistakes like the ones I made last time..sure, why not? Try it out, see what happens...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:57, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::K, will try to set it up tomorrow. --MC Esteban™ 02:59, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Featured Is The Word Yeah, I'd be happy to take charge of the Featured Word, umm, feature. Seems like it changes once a week, right? Although I'd guess is something super relevant comes up it might occur a bit quicker than that? Cheers, Careax 23:56, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry, Sincerely Society Sorry it took so long, here are the cards: * Image:SocietySorryCardFRONT.jpg * Image:SocietySorryCardINSIDE.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Here is a larger version of the front of the card: Image:SocietySorryCardFRONTBig.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:57, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Watch! Getting to work on it. --MC Esteban™ 01:33, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome, I'm glad to help. It's been a long summer...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:48, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Hey! What's Up? All those pages weren't protected were they? It seems some of them should have been deleted...do you want any help?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:42, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, they were. I read a criticism of our site somewhere that said we lock too many pages, so I thought I'd open it up. I figure we can handle the vandalism with rollbacks if we need too (unless its really bad)! Anyway, just went through the whole list so no help necessary. :) --MC Esteban™ 00:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, well, if you ever come up with another project and need help, just drop me a note. Although, I take criticisms with a grain of sand. This site is open for people to comment on and people can always post anonymously if they want. OH, BTW, did you hear about the guy who made that program that studies Wikipedia edits? It was on Wired.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:05, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with you about the taking criticism with a grain of salt, but I thought that that one was fairly valid, seeing as IP editing has been working out pretty well IMO. Also, we seem to have more people watching out for vandals too. :::As far as that link, now that's wikiality baby! I had heard a little about Fox News editing certain things, but hadn't read this article. We should do something with it...--MC Esteban™ 01:17, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::Btw, think we'll get some traffic from the the AP story? I mean, we are everywhere! Washington Post, Fox News, CBS News... --MC Esteban™ 01:25, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Re: Wikilobbying: We must do something with it. Maybe we can check our IP edits and see if any of them match! LOL ::Re: AP mention: That's what happens when you get a blurb in one of the wires...we may get something, but we might not (after all it wasn't a direct link, only a mention). I have found we get so many more hits when a popular page links to us. Here's hoping we get something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:58, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::Re: wikilobbying, I know... when I searched Viacom I kept thinking Alextwa.... --MC Esteban™ 02:01, 16 August 2007 (UTC) --MC Esteban™ 02:01, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Mrs. Colbert *Sobbing uncontrollably* Thank you, thank you! I-I-...I feel PRETTY!!! ;) Seriously, though, thanks. --Demonseed 02:44, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Your Growing Gang It looks as though you have are creating some sort of news/political gang, what with MC Rove and MC Mo' Willy and whoever else you come up with...or are they a rap group of some sort? Regardless, you may want to be careful, you may be encouraging a criminal element to visit our wonderful site. BTW, love the grill on MC Mo' Willy--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips! I'll watch out for those criminals, but you better lock up the kids. --MC Esteban™ 03:50, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Art division membership Any objections to me joining you in the Art Division of the Wikiality Abominations Club? I'm not as talented as you at that stuff, but I do like making them purdy pikchures. Cheers, Careax 07:00, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Of course you can join! I couldn't turn down anyone with such a purdy mouth. --MC Esteban™ 07:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Your Animated Flag Just out of curiosity, do you know what happened to this: Image:Animated flag small.gif??? (It is the flag on our front page).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:22, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Some guy edited it. I have no clue why... either some form of vandalism or an attempt at changing the front page design to have more white space. --MC Esteban™ 21:24, 22 July 2007 (UTC) I saw that and tried to restore your version, but nothing seemed to happen, is it still weird on your end? If so, do you still have the original and could you re-upload it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :I dont have that file on my comp anymore as my hard drive crashed a little while back. I guess that means I have to resize it again, doh. Anyway, Occam's razor leads me to think vandalism. --MC Esteban™ 21:29, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Damn these meddling kids! If you re-upload, I'll try to save something on my end.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::FYI I found a temporary one, until you can make a better one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:06, 22 July 2007 (UTC) (EDIT: That didn't sound right...I uploaded one which you can delete when you make restore your original one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:08, 22 July 2007 (UTC)) :::Hey, that one works for me, unless you liked the other one better. --MC Esteban™ 22:10, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::I just found it at a government site, we can use it for the time being. Personally, I would prefer to use original stuff, plus yours waved better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:16, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::kk. I'll get to it eventually, the wiki is just going slow and I'm trying to get these other things done. ::There's no hurry--that's why I posted a temp flag. I just wanted the front to stop looking weird. BTW, the name of the temp flag is Image:Animated USflag.gif.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Stephen Potter and The Eagle of Truthiness Brilliant. I'd wait in line for two days for it. :) (I don't do lines. And I especially don't do queues.) Bowing down, thisniss 03:07, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Cheers! Sorry I missed the blog post! --MC Esteban™ 03:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to do another one tomorrow (there's a lot of material, but we didn't have any pics until this week. That one was just for the book article - now I'm going to try to get in as much of the other Harry related stuff as I can - Watch's Valerie Plame story, and the various mentions Stephen has made of Harry/Hogwarts/Rowling, etc). The Jesus Camp thing cracks me up and freaks me out. I love that they used part of that as the moment of zen on TDS thursday!! The kid interview was great too.--thisniss 05:02, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::Do you think we should put the Stephen Potter up in the "TaDa" spot? I wasn't sure about scaling, so I didn't. I also wasn't sure if it would be "overkill" or if maybe I think it's funnier than it actually is. ::::Sure, but you'll have to crop it, or I can do it tomorrow. --MC Esteban™ 05:12, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi there. Glad to see you're back. I've been trying to keep the abominations art work side of things ticking along, but your mastery of the fine arts have definitely been missed. :-) --Careax 06:30, 8 January 2008 (UTC)